creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Somarinoa's Character Gallery
A gallery of Somarinoa's drawn characters. This is not a complete list of characters who have had images drawn of them and eventually all characters will hopefully get drawn. This is however all characters who have had images already uploaded. Links to these characters lead to articles dedicated to each specific individual - most of these characters, when the links are broken placeholders, can be found at Somarinoa's Unillustrated Characters. Characters denoted with a "†" indicate characters who have had their deaths detailed and can be considered officially deceased (even though the characters take place over several centuries and so, therefore, all characters have died at some point). # 47 -- A Present for Mommy.png|47 A Acid Man Fanart.png|†Acid Man Adelaide Cooper 27 2.jpg|Adelaide Cooper Adelaide DeVaggio Small.png|Adelaide DeVaggio Alantiaara 85.jpg|Alantiaara Amawra 43.jpg|Amawra Analogue Platform Sprite.png|Analogue Angore 0.jpg|Angore Aparo Woman (Redesign).png|†Aparo Woman Arcadia Shimoguchi Redshift.png|Arcadia Shimoguchi Ashjlek 09 2.jpg|Ashjlek B Babner Schlopstein.png|Babner Schlopstein Balance Thoth.png|†Balance Thoth Baldur Steinbach.png|Baldur Steinbach Barrel Man.png|†Barrel Man Battsy.png|Battsy the Bat Beezertl.png|Beezertl Bell.png|†Bell Bierdy 0.jpg|†Bierdy Silkbeard Big Bill.png|Big Bill Big Bob.png|Big Bob Black (Pro Wrestler).png|Black Black Stickjesus Returns.png|Black Stickjesus Blarblar 0.jpg|†Blarblar Bleeblee Blaster Comparison.png|Blaster Blaze the Hedgehog.png|Blaze the Hedgehog Blue Platform Sprite.png|Blue Blurph 01.jpg|Blurph Bloodriver Bob Orc Platform Sprite.png|†Bob Bobby Rhoe.png|Bobby Rhoe Boomboom Kuwanger.png|†Boomboom Kuwanger Borde 1.png|Borde the Bored Board Branch Hi-Stac Small Image.png|Branch Hi-Stac Brick Man.png|†Brick Man Brower.png|Brower Bull (Pro Wrestler).png|Bull Burlbeard Portrait.jpg|Burlbeard Stonehammer Burpina 0.jpg|†Burpina Smellyfootini C Caatulos 0.jpg|†Caatulos Carl Crossface.png|Carl Crossface Cave Man.png|†Cave Man Cayenne Rough Draft.jpg|†Cayenne Caylvane 0.jpg|†Caylvane Whisperstalk Ceno Mito.png|Ceno Mito Chawan Donburi Platform Sprite.png|Chawan Donburi Chloris Man.png|Chloris Man Chris Idol.png|Chris Idol Chris Kringle.png|Chris Kringle Churl the Wolverine.png|†Churl the Wolverine Civil Ogre CoH.jpg|Civil Ogre Thog Clawdge.png|Clawdge Copy Duo.png|†Copy Duo Copy Nein.png|†Copy Nein Copy Ocho.png|†Copy Ocho Copy Quartet.png|†Copy Quartet Copy Quintet.png|†Copy Quintet Copy Septus.png|†Copy Septus Copy Sextant.png|†Copy Sextant Copy Solo.png|†Copy Solo Copy Trio.png|†Copy Trio Cracker (Pro Wrestler).png|Cracker Crank.png|†Crank the Wolverine Crimson Snifit Doll.png|Crimson Snifit Cutter (Pro Wrestler).png|Cutter D D-Rock.png|D-Rock Dark Legacy Dark Link Portrait.png|Dark Link Deform Monster Space.png|Deform Doodoo Dookievich.png|Doodoo Dookievich Dr. BadGuy.png|Dr. BadGuy Dr. Crazypants.png|Dr. Crazypants Dr. Kojiro Playing Favorites.png|Dr. Kojiro Peppa Duckbo.png|Duckbo E Earthworm Gary Monster Space Sprite.png|Earthworm Gary Edamame Man.png|†Edamame Man Edward "Manly" Williams.png|Edward "Manly" Williams Eel Man.png|†Eel Man Eloise Platform Sprite.png|Eloise Perenus & Elyssia.png|Elyssia Azuregaze Emperor Ghaleon Doll.png|Emperor Ghaleon Erune Platform Sprite.png|Erune Extermination Man.png|†Extermination Man F Faido Houlein 42.jpg|Faido Houlein Fayelin 2.jpg|Fayelin Fernlace Featherwing 24 2.jpg|Fernlace Featherwing Fire Pro Wrestler.png|Fire Flounder Man Concept 1.jpg|†Flounder Man Fred "The Money" Baker.png|Fred "The Money" Baker Freezer Pro Wrestler.png|Freezer Friction Meets Mega.png|†Friction Man Frog Man.png|†Frog Man Dr. Kojiro Playing Favorites.png|†Funnel Man G George Vardus Portrait.jpg|†George Vardus Gigawatt Cheetur Concept.png|†Gigawatt Cheetur Gillbot.png|Gillbot.exe Gladius Man.png|†Gladius Man Branch Hi-Stac Small Image.png|Glodge Gold Man.png|†Gladius Man Golden Scarabus.jpg|Golden Scarabus King Sneferu Grape Man.png|†Grape Man Gravy.png|Gravy Gristle the Wolverine.png|†Gristle the Wolverine Grum Doll.png|Grum Grunj 0.jpg|Grunj Gua.png|Gua H Hadess Doll.png|†Hadess Hannah Wallace Commission 1.png|Hannah Wallace Harvest Man.png|†Harvest Man Haven (Pro Wrestler).png|Haven Helios (Pro Wrestler).png|Helios Holly Jo Twyztdd.png|Holly Jo Twyztdd Horn Man.png|†Horn Man Hosedeck Golden Age Doll.png|Hosedeck Hratta 12.jpg|Hratta Hunts Man.png|†Hunts Man Hylid Man.png|†Hylid Man I Ice (Pro Wrestler).png|Ice Ice Meet Mega.png|†Icecube Man Ignora.png|†Ignora the Wolverine J Jalapeño.png|†Jalapeño SwordFish.png|James Sword Janemba 9.jpg|Janemba Jertrana Ragefever 31.jpg|Jertrana Ragefever Reluctant Survival.png|Jessy Jigsaw Monster Space Sprite.png|Jigsaw Josephine Iskariot.png|Josephine Iskariot Jubei Platform Sprite.png|Jubei Umewanji Juunigou Platform Sprite.png|Juunigou K Ticholla & Kaalif 1.png|Kaalif Kiran.png|Kiran Kraken (Pro Wrestler).png|Kraken L Lacey the Jailbird.png|Lacey the Jailbird Lamp Man.png|†Lamp Man Leech Man.png|†Leech Man Lightning Monster Space Sprite.png|Lightning Loki Steinbach Monster Doll.png|Loki Steinbach Lucrecia Callahan Doll.png|Lucrecia Callahan Lucrecia Shepard Portrait ME3.jpg|Lucrecia Shepard M Mantro Comparison.png|Mantro SwordFish.png|Max Fish Mega Somarinoa.png|Mega Somarinoa Moon Law.png|Moon Law Mr. Bladder.png|Mr. Bladder Mr. Tea Virus Doll.png|Mr. Tea Virus Mr. Yuk.png|Mr. Yuk N Nashava 9.jpg|Nashava Nazir Cloaked.png|†Nazir Nick Cole.png|Nick Cole Ninilchik 38.jpg|Ninilchik Nunchaku Man.png|†Nunchaku Man O P Parker Monster Space.png|Parker Patrick Washington.png|Patrick Washington Pebbles (Dr. Crazypants).png|Pebbles Pissy Hoar.png|Pissy Hoar Pocket Knight Doll.png|Pocket Knight Sir Asmodel Prince Harlum.png|Prince Harlum Princess Spherelina.png|Princess Spherelina Punkerskit.png|Punkerskit Pyro Platypus Sprite.png|Pyro Platypus Q Quills Doll.png|Quills the Porcupine R Raditude.png|Raditude Rage the Wolverine.png|Rage the Wolverine Raki Small.png|Raki Rehan Goto Doll.png|Rehan Goto Relmondo.png|Relmondo S Samuel Dodson Portrait.jpg|†Samuel Dodson Sanchez (Pro Wrestler).png|Sanchez Savior Sneering Decent.png|Savior SAW (Pro Wrestler).png|SAW Siren (Pro Wrestler).png|Siren Sr. Simm.png|Sr. Simm Star (Pro Wrestler).png|Star Steel Bar (Pro Wrestler).png|Steel Bar Stern.png|†Stern the Wolverine Stup.png|Stup Sug.png|Sug Super Peaceman Comparisons.png|Super Peaceman T Tempo.png|Tempo Terooma.png|Terooma Jake Byrd The Fish (Pro Wrestler).png|The Fish Thor Steinbach Doll.png|Thor Steinbach Reluctant Survival.png|Thor Steinbach Ticholla & Kaalif 1.png|Ticholla "T'kaij" Titanic Hart.png|Titanic Hart Torch (Pro Wrestler).png|Torch Tricentopede.png|Tricentopede Trick Doll.png|Trick the Raven Trul Doll.png|Trul Tulo.png|Tulo TUMS.png|TUMS U V W White (Pro Wrestler).png|White Wrung.png|Wrung X Xaerius Darkmoore 72.jpg|Xaerius Darkmoore Xanahoa 4 2.jpg|Xanahoa Xandryl 9 2.jpg|Xandryl Xeno Man.png|†Xeno Man Xothaelus 11.jpg|Xothaelus Y Yellow Platform Sprite.png|Yellow Z Zaid.png|Zaid Category:Galleries Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Illustrated Characters